Un nuevo lugar
by JenAxPep-Jenssy Alexandra
Summary: En esta historia Eli Shane descubre un lugar dentro del refugio que cambia su vida en dos aspectos, sentimentalmente y heroicamente, pero al tratar de mezclar a ambos se crea un problema, es una historia llena de momentos Elixie y accion espero que la disfruten y besos a todos.
1. Recuerdos y Dudas

Este es el primer Fic que escribo, por lo que soy muy nueva en esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo, espero que les guste y espero que me dejen un pequeño review, acepto sus criticas si les gusto o no, y les agradeceria con mucho gusto por sus correpciones sin mas que decir les presento el primer capitulo:

**Capitulo 1: Recuerdos y Dudas**

**PDV de Trixie:**

Esta ha sido una semana muy tranquila en Bajoterra, al parecer todos se han dedicado ha relajarse, y si es así, la Banda de Shane también tiene derecho, por lo que cada uno se encuentra en su asunto, Kord esta en el garaje trabajando con las meca-bestias, Pronto esta durmiendo como siempre, Eli esta jugando video juegos el la sala y yo estoy editando videos e imágenes en mi computadora dentro de mi habitación.

Decidí empezar editando videos, y en verdad habían muchos, los clasifique según de lo que trataban en esta forma:

**Casos Resueltos:**

Como el de El Rey de las Babosas, aun tengo una duda porque Locke y Lode nos enredaron a mi y a Eli y a Kord con Pronto porque por el tamaño no fue, pero volviendo al trabajo…el de Quentin con las Robo babosas, también el de cuando el Dr. Blakk intento convertir en malvadas a las mecas y muchos otros (son los únicos que me acuerdo).

**Los Duelos:**

El primer duelo de Eli, cuando Kord estaba entrenándolo, todos los duelos de la clasificación, individuales y grupales, muchos duelos amistosos entre nosotros, mis favoritos son los de Eli y Kord, en especial porque Eli siempre termina ganándole a Kord, al igual que los de Kord y Pronto, me causan mucha risa, pues…bueno Kord…se pasa un poco con las babosas, pero algo comenzó a extrañarme habían muchos videos pero solo de Eli y Kord, Kord y Pronto, Pronto y yo, Eli y Pronto, Kord y yo pero ninguno de Eli y yo, me pareció muy raro, Eli y yo nunca nos hemos batido a duelo los dos solos?, pero deje mis pensamientos y seguí organizando.

**Las Aventuras:**

Una de nuestras primeras aventuras fue cuando el Dr. Blakk intento convertir a Joules en malvada, recuerdo que cuando no la encontré entre las demás babosas me sentía muy preocupada porque que le iba a decir a Eli?. Otra fue cuando Eli se enfrento a Billy, debo reconocer que aunque Eli no llevaba mucho tiempo siendo lanzador tenia sus trucos bajo la manga, ah y ese día Pronto si que me hizo enojar, no puedo creerlo ese topo dice que tiene mucha habilidad con su modo persuasivo, pero lo único que hace es insultar a las personas como lo hizo con Garfio Rojo, tenia ganas de enrollarlo y hacerlo como espagueti.

Pero de todas formas ese fue un gran día, Eli consiguió una babosa Sanadora que es casi imposible de hallar en Bajoterra y una nueva lanzadora igual a la de su padre.

Pero no todas nuestras aventuras son buenas, recordé cuando Twist nos traiciono, cuando lo descubrimos era muy tarde, Eli se encontraba solo con el y pensé que podría estar en peligro, pero Eli siempre se las ingenia para salirse con la suya, también cuando conocimos a la maestra Invencible quien diría que ella podría hacer la doble fusión de babosas, bueno después de todo era obvio, y cuando tuvimos que ir al deposito de basura mas profundo de todo Bajoterra por una Cristalis que se encontraba en un re modulador de aire, y aquella vez el la que Eli intento hacer el disparo de doble fusión, debo decir que fue algo imprudente mezclar a Torrente con Burpy, porque bueno…fuego con agua, no es la mejor combinación, pero la de Sierra y Antorcha si queda muy bien, recuerdo que se escapo darle un abrazo a Eli, aunque…el no me correspondió, me pregunto porque no lo haría…no…no concéntrate Trixie pero…es que si no lo entiendo, me intente concentrar otra vez y seguí organizando, cuando fue la amenaza Zombie y unos días después fuimos capturados por el Sr. Sábado, y como olvidar cuando encontramos a la babosa Enigma, ese día la comida de Pronto me quito el apetito, y revisando las actualizaciones de BabosaNet vi la imagen de la babosa Enigma, arranque mi meca lo mas rápido que pude, Eli fue el primeo en seguirme, cuando el perdió la vista me sentía muy preocupada, porque que tal que se quedara así para siempre eso seria horrible, y otra vez…Trixie ya para de pensar en Eli, me reproche a mi misma, nuevamente volví al trabajo, y como olvidar cuando nos enfrentamos con Drake y luego tratamos de unirnos para trabajar juntos para detener la percoladora del Dr. Blakk pero nos traiciono. Y otra aventura fue cuando jugamos babosabooll, esos obstáculos son muy duros, al igual cuando nos encontramos con Dana, debo decir que al principio la odie y después aun mas cuando me robo mi cámara, pero por ultimo me termino cayendo muy bien.

Y como olvidar cuando Eli participo en "La Carrera de las Babosas", fue muy divertido, así como también cuando trabajamos junto a Mario Bravado y por otro lado cuando fuimos a ver una nueva película de Mack Jackson, Billy es todo un presumido y ni si quiera es buen actor, ni buen lanzador y además muy imprudente es todo lo contrario a Eli en todos los aspectos, por que el es lindo, amable, buen líder…Trixie ya basta concéntrate.

Aun me encuentro sorprendida con lo que descubrimos sobre el Mundo Ardiente, no es posible que exista otro mundo sobre nosotros, pero es así, me pregunto como será según lo que Eli nos ha dicho es muy diferente a Bajoterra, todavía no me imagino un mundo sin babosas. Muchos otros recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, pero fueron interrumpidos cuando oí que la puerta de mi habitación comenzaba a abrirse.

**PDV de Eli**:

Todo esta tranquilo en Bajoterra…y como no hay nada que hacer entonces me tome un control y empecé a jugar video juegos, después de un rato comencé a aburrirme, por lo que decidí ir donde Trixie a preguntarle si me quería acompañar, me dirigí a su habitación y abrí la puerta suavemente.

-Se puede?

-Claro Eli, que pasa, todo bien?

-Si…ahm…que haces Trix?

-Nada solo estoy editando videos…por?

-Por nada…y, como vas?

-Ya me falta poco

-Es increíble por todo lo que hemos pasado

-Si…muchas aventuras

-Y nuevos lugares

-Nuevas babosas. Y muchos planes y ataques

-Y…bueno…traiciones y decepciones

-Sabes algo Eli?

-Si?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea

-Que?

-Hare una película con todas nuestras aventuras, planes, ataques, batallas y duelos…que te parece?

-Es una gran idea Trix…ahm…me preguntaba si…Iba a decirle algo mas pero oí que Kord nos llamaba, y por alguna razón me puse nervioso hablando con ella. (Cual será esa razón?)

**PDV de Kord:**

Como no hay nada interesante que hacer en Bajoterra, decidí añadirles unas "_pequeñas_" mejoras a las mecas, busque a Eli y a Trixie en las diferentes salas del refugio, porque descubrí un tipo de memoria en la meca de Eli y tal vez Trixie me podría decir cual era su contenido, como no los encontré los llame, me sorprendí cuando vi salir a Eli de la habitación de Trixie junto con ella, que estarían haciendo esos dos solos allí?(que mal pensado es Kord XD)

He notado que Eli se comporta de una manera muy distinta con Trixie, y cuando escucha que alguien pronuncia su nombre se pone muy ansioso, también Trixie se porta diferente, que estará sucediendo entre esos dos?

**PDV de Eli:**

-Vamos Trix, Kord nos llama

-Claro en u momento solo guardo un archivo

Salimos y note a Kord un poco sorprendido al inicio, pero después parecía como si se hubiese perdido en su propio mundo, Trixie y yo bajamos por las escaleras e intente llamar su atención:

-Ehm…Kord?

-Ah…oh…Eli lo siento me distraje un poco

-Si…"un poco", señalo Trixie haciendo comillas en el aire, por lo que ambos reímos

-Encontré esto en tu meca y pensé que tal vez sabias de que se trataba, y si no es así Trixie puede reproducirlo y ver su contenido

-No Kord…pero se me hace un poco familiar se parece a una de la piezas que encontramos en el "gran tesoro"

-Si es cierto Eli, también se parece a una memoria que esta insertada en esta computadora, me dijo Trixie señalando al objeto

-Ah si?

-Si, vez me dijo mostrándome la pieza

-Entonces sabes que es?

-No Kord, solo aparece un código, dijo un poco desanimada

-Y cual es? Le pregunte un poco ansioso

Inserto la memoria y apareció:

~ECSCLSYLSEUPPAB~

(Parece no tener ningún significado pero si lo tiene y lo sabrán mas adelante)

-ESC….que? dije un poco extrañado

-Si…no se lo que significa y tu?

-Ni si quiera puedo pronunciarlo Trix

-Pero era necesario el sarcasmo? Me dijo mirándome de una forma acusadora

-Lo siento Trix

-No te preocupes solo bromeaba, nos miramos mutuamente, compartimos una pequeña sonrisa y sentí un pequeño ardor en las mejillas pero solo lo ignore.

-Chicos no quiero interrumpir la escena pero podemos ver la otra memoria? dijo Kord luego de mirarnos a ambos de una forma maliciosa.

Tome el objeto pero sentí otra mano bajo la mía, era la de Trixie, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, la mire a sus bellos ojos, note que se sonrojo, volví a sentir el ardor y cuando me vi en el reflejo de la computadora note que estaba sonrojado, Trixie no evito soltar una risa y también reí por el suceso, aparte mi mano de la suya y ella conecto la memoria, mientras lo hacia, Kord me volvió a mirar de una manera muy acusadora y maliciosa, pero solo le desvié la mirada.

Cuando abrió la carpeta para ver el archivo, se causo un cortocircuito que incendio la computadora, Trixie se levanto rápidamente muy asustada, otro choque de electricidad salió y ella no evito soltar un grito, pensamos que se había acabado, así que nos acercamos, pero al parecer no fue así, el fuego se avivo aun mas y la maquina parecía querer explotar, empuje a Trixie detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y la rodeé con mis brazos para protegerla de la explosión, la cual fue muy fuerte, después de unos segundos de lo sucedido, la fui soltando lentamente de una forma que mi rostro con el suyo se encontraban a tan solo unos centímetros, no evite sonrojarme al notar la cercanía que tenia con ella y ella al parecer había reaccionado de la misma manera.

Me separe inmediatamente de ella cuando Pronto salió muy enojado gritando:

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, y que sucedió con la energía eléctrica? hicieron que me perdiera el final de mi programa favorito.

-Lo sentimos Pronto lo que sucedió fue que este par de enamorados tuvieron un problema con una pieza que encontré en una meca. Dijo Kord después de señalarnos, me sonroje hasta ponerme del color de un tomate, ya que, bueno…Kord nos dijo "enamorados" a Trixie y a mi y eso no es así o si?. Luego Kord y yo fuimos a la caja de fusibles a solucionar el problema, pero antes de salir de la habitación Trixie me tomo por el brazo muy suavemente.

-G-Gracias E-Eli, me dijo un poco tímida o nerviosa? porque se pondría nerviosa?

-P-Por n-nada T-Trix, le dije rápidamente un tanto nervioso? Por que yo me puse nervioso? Olvide el hecho y seguí a Kord.

**PDV de Kord:**

Ahora ya se porque Eli se comporta raro con Trixie al parecer esta enamorado de ella y se noto por la sonrisa, cuando entrelazaron "por error" sus manos, y cuando la abrazo para "salvarla" lo que me queda por hacer es preguntarle y aunque no me diga la verdad, bastara con su reacción para saber si es así o no.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Era Eli el que entraba, mientras hablábamos me surgió la idea de preguntarle lo de que nunca habíamos estado en un duelo, pero Kord nos interrumpió. Le atendimos rápidamente, pero Kord estaba muy distraído, pero se concentro para explicarnos que había descubierto una memoria muy similar a la que había encontrado hace unos días en la computadora de la sala y cuando lo inserte solo aparecía un código de 15 dígitos:

~ECSCLSYLSEUPPAB~

No se lo que significa, por lo que decidí preguntarle a Eli si se le hacia familiar, pero no fue así ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar es lo que el me dijo, me dirigí a el con una mirada acusadora, y no evite verlo a sus lindos ojos, creo que me sonroje por el momento, igual que Eli, cuando tome la otra memoria una mano cubría la mía, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los de Eli, y esta vez no creo haberme sonrojado, sino que me sonroje mucho, el aparto su mano y yo inserte la memoria, cuando intente abrirla carpeta para ver su contenido, un montón de chispas se dispararon de la maquina, solté un grito de terror y me puse de pie rápidamente, no entiendo de pronto comenzó a incendiarse, por un momento se detuvo, nos acercamos un poco, y en cuestión de segundos la computadora empezó un método de autodestrucción, sentí que alguien me hizo para atrás y me cubrió con sus brazos con mucha fuerza, lo único que hice fue aferrarme a mi protector, por el momento me sentí muy segura, me fui soltando lentamente de el, y ese el era Eli, mi rostro quedo frente al suyo, nos sonrojamos por la cercanía, no lo soltaba aun, pero lo hice cuando Pronto salió gritándonos y reclamándonos por el apagón, la contestación de Kord fue de una manera sarcástica, pero dentro de ese sarcasmo iba la frase "este par de enamorados", no pude evitar sonrojarme mucho ya que…par de enamorados Eli y yo…no?¿O si?¿Por que me sonroje?¿Que paso?¿Que me pasa?, me confundí con mi propia reacción, iba a seguir con mis raros y confusos pensamientos, pero note que Eli y Kord se retiraban, tome a Eli por el brazo y un poco nerviosa le agradecí por haberme protegido, el se retiro junto a Kord, y me acerque al lugar de la explosión, retire cuidadosamente la memoria, que…increíblemente se encontraba ilesa, continúe revisando y…

**PDV de Kord:**

Cuando íbamos entrando al garaje deje que Eli entrara primero, me pare frente a el cruzado de brazos con una mirada seria, si quería preguntarle si le gustba Trixie tenia que ponerme serio.

-Que te pasa Kord?

-A mi…que te pasa a ti con…ya sabes?

-Quien?

-Con Trixie!, ella te gusta cierto? (que seriedad XD)

-Que?...Pfhuf…T-Trixie…a mi…no, dijo con un tono muy agudo

-Te volveré a preguntar y eta vez espero escuchar la verdad

-Estas…de ya sabes quien?

-Estoy que de quien?

-No trates de evadirme con preguntas…ahora…entonces?


	2. Yo

_**Anteriormente:**_

_-Que te pasa Kord?_

_-A mi…que te pasa a ti con…ya sabes?_

_-Quien?_

_-Con Trixie!, ella te gusta cierto? _

_-Que?...Pfhuf…T-Trixie…a mi…no_

_-Te volveré a preguntar y esta vez espero escuchar la verdad_

_-Estas…de ya sabes quien?_

_-Estoy que de quien?_

_-No trates de evadirme con preguntas…ahora…entonces?_

**Capitulo 2: Yo...**

**PDV de Kord:**

Me acerque y lo mire directamente con una sonrisa maliciosa, Burpy se subió a mi hombro e hizo lo mismo, el chico empezó a ponerse nervioso y ha rascarse detrás de la cabeza y además muy sonrojado.

-Y-Ya t-te lo dije Kord a m-mi n-no me g-gusta T-Trixie

-Claaaaaaaaarooo Eli, Burpy bajo de mi hombro y se subió al del chico Shane, empezó a chillarle y a señalarlo.

-Amigo creo que lo que quiere decir Burpy es que lo aceptes de una vez

Se comenzó a ver más nervioso y esta vez no tenia escapatoria, me acerque más, lo mire muy seriamente y entre dientes dijo:

-P-Pues...ahm...y-yo...aaahh...

En ese preciso momento Trixie nos llamo, ambos nos dimos la vuelta sostuve a Eli por el hombro y le susurre:

-Te salvaste esta vez, pero esto no ha terminado

Solo me miro muy sonrojado y trago saliva fuertemente salimos del garaje y fuimos donde Trixie.

**PDV de Eli:**

Nos fuimos hacia el garaje y enseguida Kord se paró frente a mí, le pregunté si le ocurría algo, me sorprendió cuando me preguntó si me gustaba Trixie, y por alguna razón empecé a ponerme nervioso, (repito cual será esa razón), trate de evadir la pregunta pero no funcionó, incluso Burpy creo que me insulto por el hecho, me estaban dejando sin escapatoria, pero en eso la dulce voz de Trixie nos llamo, iba a salir lo mas rápido que podía pero Kord me detuvo y me susurro unas palabras que me hicieron sonrojarme.

No comprendí esa pregunta, pero viéndolo bien creo que si pueda que me sienta _atraído_ por ella, pero si no siente lo mismo y se arruina nuestra amistad no me lo perdonaría nunca. Kord y yo nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Trixie, la cual se encontraba muy emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Trix?

-Mira esto Eli, me tomo de la muñeca y me guio hacia atrás de la computadora, había una especie de marca, como la insignia de los Shane pero no era así parecía ser una S con otra, además estaba sobre un levantamiento de la estructura del refugio a unos pocos centímetros del suelo por lo que Trixie y yo nos hincamos frente a la supuesta marca.

-Qué crees que sea?

-No lo sé

-Qué tal si lo presionas?

-Esta bien

Presione el artefacto y una voz computarizada dijo:

-Registrando ADN,

-ADN? dijo lleno de confusión Kord

-Mezcla de ADN incompleta, por favor reformular

-Mezcla?

-Si Trixie...ideas?

-Ninguna...pero...no, no lo creo

-Qué sucede?

-Mezcla de ADN, debe ser la mezcla de dos personas, tal vez la de dos que tengan un nombre o apellido con las iniciales de la marca, puede ser un Shane para la primera S y para la segunda...

-Un Sting, le dije y la mire a su rostro el cual me miraba con mucha confusión

-Un Sting?...pero...yo?

-Si, en realidad puede que funcione, porque no lo intentan?

-No lo se Kord? Tu que opinas Eli?

-Nada se pierde con intentar, le dije a Trixie intentando hacerla decir que si, y no funcionó, coloque mi mano, pero ella no lo hizo, la mire con ternura y con ambas manos tome la suya, me miro a los ojos. Y yo también lo hice, de pronto una pequeña sonrisa se formo en nuestros rostros, se acerco más a mí y juntos llevamos nuestras manos y presionamos el botón, y de nuevo:

-Registrando ADN, mezcla de ADN completa, abriendo sistema llamadou...apagado por falta de energía, por favor recargar medio de energía.

Y una especie de compuerta salió de la parte superior del techo pero hacia dentro.

-¿Recarga de energía?-

-Si, Trixie pero que será lo que le da energía?

-No lo sé Kord?

-Espera Eli...

-Qué pasa Trix?

-Necesita energía cierto?

-Entonces...claro las babosas! especifique asombrado

-Si pueden ser las fandango o...

-Las Electroshock

Ambos lo dijimos al mismo tiempo, y nos reímos por lo sucedido, compartimos una sonrisa y luego Kord intervino:

-La estructura de esta máquina es muy diferente a la que suelo manejar normalmente, pero aún así, tiene una especie de medidor intermitente de fuerza electromagnética, con una especie de re modulador frontal extendido hacia unas mangueras de presión, que a la vez conducen hacia el sistema central del motor, tal vez por medio del engranaje que une el medidor con el contenedor pueda ser la entrada, y Kord continuo hablando (Mi primo hace que se me queden ciertas cosas XD)

-Si no conoce muy bien esta estructura como será con la que si conoce, Trixie bromeo, ambos reímos lo más discretamente posible, pero nos detuvimos cuando Kord volteó muy enojado.

Termino de explicarnos, pero no le entendimos la mayor parte de lo que dijo. Pero entre sus palabras especifico por que conducto disparar a las Fandango, los tres cargamos una de ellas y apuntamos, nuevamente la voz computarizada, la cual nos pidió nuevamente la "mezcla de ADN", en ese proceso mi meñique se entrelazo con el de Trixie, ella solo lo aferró más al mío, pero no dijo nada, se acepto la mezcla y la estructura del refugio empezó a cambiar y todos quedamos asombrados por lo que estábamos viendo era increíble y de pronto...

_**Continuara…**_

-–-

Tada! Este es el segundo capitulo, de mi Fic, prometo actualizar pronto y en el otro capitulo habrán un montón de momentos Elixie, así que si les gusta tanto esa parejita como a mí revisen el Fic, les doy una idea se llama: Para mí si importas, tal vez ahí si confiese, besos a todos un saludo desde Honduras!

**Romy2001: **lo siento por no haber hecho que confesara pero quien sabe lo podría hacer mas adelante….tan tan tan

**KarencitaFrost300: **Si que lo es, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y hare lo posible para lograr tu hipótesis y aquí esta!, pero el otro lo subo pronto

**MadelineCrixarHatter: **Gracias por toda tu ayuda, y espera lo hará en algún momento...

No entiendo mucho esto de fanfiction pero en mi correo aparecieron otros reviews de emisores anónimos así que:

**Saira:** aquí esta tu continuación, imagínate lo que pasara en el otro, será mas Elixie lo prometo, besos desde Honduras!

Y por cierto a otra persona por allí le digo: Pervertido!, jejeje es broma pero no te imagines esas cosas ellos solo tienen 15 años.


	3. Para mi si importas

Les quiero ofrecer enormes disculpas, por haber actualizado hasta ahora, me siento como si una babosa carnero malvada me hubiera golpeado, perdón, y se los juro no fue intencionalmente, lo siento, pero sin más que decir el tercer capitulo:

_**Anteriormente…**_

_La estructura del refugio empezó a cambiar y todos quedamos asombrados por lo que estábamos viendo era increíble y de pronto..._

**Capitulo 3: Para mi si importas**

**PDV de Eli:**

Y de pronto…

El suelo del refugio se convirtió en una especie de elevador que nos llevo a la punta de un hongo que forma parte del refugio, allí se encontraba una sala llena de muchos inventos que seguramente pertenecian a mi padre, genial más secretos, me dije a mi mismo en forma sarcastica.

**PDV de Kord:**

Trate de confrontar a Eli pero nego con mucha resistencia, aunque con su reacción ya tengo en claro que es lo que le sucede con Trixie, pero no me rendire hasta que lo oiga salir de la boca de Eli, Trixie nos llamo porque encontro una marca o algo así, Eli la presiono pero una voz computarizada especifico que tenia que ser una mezcla de ADN, por lo que entre Eli y Trixie dedujeron que tal vez podría ser la de un Shane con la de un Sting, al inicio Trixie no queria intentar el plan, de hecho se puso triste y cabisbaja, pero Eli la tomo con ambas mano y le puso esa carita de: dime que si, si.

Y fue cuando Trixie acepto y nuevamente la parejita se sonrio, la voz computarizada acepto la mezcla pero no pudo mostrar para que la necesitaba por falta de energía, una máquina bajo por un conducto que sinceramente no se de donde salió, le reste importancia y examine la máquina comencé a explicarselas a Eli y a Trixie y como siempre la reina del sarcasmo actúo contra mí, lo cual hizo reir a Eli, tambien iba a reirme pero decidi responderles molesto, recargamos la máquina y una especie de elevador nos llevo a la parte más alta del refugio, estaba llena de inventos y lo primero que hice fue comenzar a observarlos y analizarlos.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Lo primero que hicimos todos (excepto Pronto que seguia durmiendo, que holgazan XD) fue admirar los inventos pertenecientes a la sala. Lo raro es que tenemos mucho tiempo de vivir aqui y nunca notamos nada, habían muchas cosas pero lo que resaltaba era una enorme computadora que cuando la encendí nos dijo:

-Bienvenidos a la Sala de Revisión de Bajoterra, abreviado SARBAJ, por favor incertar clave de acceso

Y aparecio un teclado táctil, y el número de cifras de la contraseña era de 15 digitos, por lo que aún llena de dudas una idea empezó a nacer en mi cerebro.

-¿SARBAJ? dijo Eli lleno de dudas

-Clave de acceso? continuo Kord

-Sabes algo Trix?

-Lo de SARBAJ ni idea, pero lo de la contraseña pueda que sea el código que encontramos antes, era de 15 digitos al igual que la petición de esta computadora.

-Tienes razón...pero, cual era?

-Era ECSCLSYLSEUPPAB, lo recuerdo muy bien

-Entonces insertalo

-De acuerdo Eli

Inserte el gran código, aún no se como fue que me lo aprendí, creo que fue por suerte, ya que la memoria habia quedado destruida. (La otra que no se daño fue la que encontro Kord en la meca de Eli)

El sistema principal de la máquina estaba a mi control en ella se mostraba como manejar muchas de las cosas de la sala, Kord salio de la misma y se retiró del refugio, dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas piezas que podian ser utiles para utilizar y perfeccionar las demás máquinas.

**PDV de Eli:**

Todo era increible y con el ingenio de Trixie descubrimos la contraseña, ella es muy lista, inteligente...que estoy diciendo bueno…no es nada malo pero...porque me distraigo cuando hablo de ella, seguia con mis pensamientos, pero todos se desvanecieron cuando me distraje por la salida de Kord, en ese momento note que Trixie se encontraba en un estado de mezcla emocional, entre felicidad y tristeza, por lo que me acerque a ella y puse mi mano sobre su hombro al sentir mi contacto ella se dio la vuelta yo me hice un poco para atras porque habian muy pocos centimetros de distancia y bueno...no era lo correcto si no somos novio y novia.

-No es nada Eli...no, no te preocupes

-Puedes decir las cosas con tus labios, pero tus ojos no me engañan te conozco, que es lo que sucede, dime tal vez pueda ayudarte

Subio la vista hacia mis ojos, y me regalo una tierna sonrisa, la cual le devolvi de la misma manera, despues de unos segundos me dio su respuesta.

-Es que…bueno…veras Eli, yo nunca había formado parte de algo tan importante, no era de las que me tomaban en cuenta para ese tipo de cosas, y…ahora, formar parte de todo esto…pues…no cabe dentro de mi cabeza

-Bueno Trix, si te diría que entiendo lo que sientes te estaría mintiendo, pero…si es de ayuda quiero informarte de que siempre te he tomado en cuenta, para todo lo que hacemos, con lo de la Banda y todo eso, y que además…creo que no podría imaginarme en una vida en la que no estés tu, porque…te aprecio y no soportaría que no estés junto a mi, es decir…ahm…junto a nosotros, y…que todas esas personas que pudieron haberte rechazado no saben de lo que se están perdiendo, pero yo si se lo que estoy disfrutando, y es de una chica, lista, inteligente, gran estratega, linda, dulce, cariñosa, divertida, bonita…y…ahm…que sucede?

Ella comenzó a reírse con mis ultimas palabras, aunque también pude notar un abundante rubor que se formaba en sus mejillas, lo que no sabia es que yo también me encontraba en ese mismo estado.

-Nada Eli solo que estas un "poco" sonrojado, e hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra poco con un tono severamente agudo.

-A si?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, había decidido continuar con mis palabras pero detuve las mismas cuando sentí un suave mentón sobre mi hombro derecho rozándome el cuello, el cual era perteneciente a Trixie, paso una de sus cálidas manos por mi hombro y la otra por mi cuello.

Reaccione en el momento, pasando una de mis manos por su espalda y la otra rodeando su cintura, rápidamente sentí el cambio de sus brazos los cuales me sujetaban con mas fuerza, yo también hice lo mismo pues me gustaba mucho tenerla cerca y realmente quería que no acabara, note como de ella salió una ligera risa, también me reí, no supe la razón pero no quería preguntar porque seguramente se alejaría de mi y no quería soltarla, me sentía como un pequeño pájaro volando en el cielo junto a ella, pero como todo lo bueno tiene su final, tuve que hacerlo al sentir que se alejaba, pero no lo hizo del todo, nuestros rostros quedaron a tan solo milímetros de distancia, bueno miento eran centímetros, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y claro yo no podía quitarme la sonrisa de idiota que llevaba en mi cara, ella empezó a peinar mi fleco hacia un lado con una mano y con la otra acariciaba mi mentón en ese momento yo solo la sujetaba con una mano por su cintura, me dio un suave, tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla y por mas que trate evitar sonrojarme, creo que no lo logre y una buena o mala señal era sentir mi cara a una elevada temperatura, pero para mi suerte Trixie no le dio importancia.

-Gracias Eli, me dijo aun sin soltarme

-Gracias por que?

-Por…consolarme, apoyarme y…

-Y? ella había despertado enormemente mi interés

Iba a decirme algo más, pero se distrajo o más bien la distraje cuando la sujete por su cintura con ambas manos, acercándola ligeramente hacia mi, yo esperaba que no lo notara pero no me resulto, nos miramos dirigiendo la vista hacia nuestros ojos, de pronto sin saber en que momento, nos íbamos acercando despacio, vi que ella cerro sus ojos así que opte por hacer lo mismo, cuando sentí el rose de su nariz con la mía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y que además Trixie no se negara a mi atrevimiento, yo Eli Shane iba a besarme con la única y maravillosa Trixie Sting?

_**Continuara…**_

Y…después de toda una semana completa aquí esta, ustedes que dicen se besaran?

**Pregunta: En donde vives?**

Pero hablando enserio, me siento de lo peor que por no haberlo subido antes es que me dejaron un monton de proyectos y tengo muchos mas asi que no les prometo nada, pero pasando a los reviews:

**Romy2001:** gracias! Y perdón por no actualizar, espero que la estés pasando bien en España.

**KarencitaFrost300:** Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, perdón por tardar tanto.

**Mariabsanchezm99: **Gracias, la tuya también esta súper genial, lamento la espera.

**AF Darkness: **Lamento haberte ofendido no era mi intención, y esta bien la historia, no es algo que yo escribiria pero cada quien tiene su forma de pensar, y si comentan mal no te preocupes, y si necesitas ayuda pues puedo dártela besos desde HONDURAS! (Y animate a subirlo quien sabe les podria gustar ademas si no te has fijado hay una calificación de edades dale donde dice Fanfiction T en el mio y veras)

**Saira Keyla: **con tus reviews siempre me siento feliz, muchas gracias, lamento no haber podido conversar contigo, pero una duda no tenemos diferencia de horario, porque creo que si la hay?

**Bartz Linx: **creo que Trixie si tiene 15 pero no lo se con exactitud, aunque puede que tengas razón, y enserio eres de Francia? Porque si es así me matarías, porque…mi Fic lo lee alguien de otro continente o sea Wooouu

**Masher: **Supongo que es un chico porque utilizo siempre caracteres de origen masculino, y de todas formas no estuvo nada bien que yo lo haiga llamado así, y por otro lado que bien que te halla gustado, me alegraste el corazón, saludos desde Honduras!

**Fin Fac n1: **yo opino lo mismo nadie le gana a Elixie, es la mejor pareja del mundo entero y toda Bajoterra.

**Abby pea: **gracias! Una pregunta cuales son tus apellidos? , saludos desde Honduras!

**Trixlaura: **entonces te gusta?


	4. Kord!

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Cuando sentí el rose de su nariz con la mía no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y que además Trixie no se negara a mi atrevimiento, yo Eli Shane iba a besarme con la única y maravillosa Trixie Sting?_

**Capitulo 4: ¡Kord!**

**PDV de Eli:**

Pues creo que no, en ese preciso momento Kord iba ingresando junto con Pronto, cuando lo vi, me separe muy rápido de Trixie con un sonrojo elevado al extremo y a mi perecer Trixie había reaccionado de la misma manera, y muy nerviosa le dijo a Kord y Pronto los cuales nos miraban muy maliciosa y atrevidamente:

-K-Kord, n-no s-sabi-ia q-que e-estabas a-aquí

-Qué hacen aquí chicos, tan solitos y juntos...mmmm...Tortolitos?

-Ahmm...creo que olvide algo en mi habitación...volveré pronto para cenar...

Dijo Trixie un poco más tranquila, pero con abundante sonrojo por la palabra _"Tortolitos"_,( hablando de eso me pregunto donde quedaría: habían muy pocos centímetros de distancia y bueno...no era lo correcto si no somos novio y novia, al parecer nuestro Shane, estaba rompiendo unas reglas…)

En ese momento vi la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de Kord y todas sus preguntas, ya que me mi cabeza estaba como mi estomago después de las _"exquisiteces"_ de Pronto, revuelto, y más aún después de lo ocurrido con Trixie hace unos instantes.

-Hablando de comida...tengo que ir a alimentar a mis babosas...así que...

Aunque el plan era bueno no me resulto muy bien, y esta vez no era para mi bien, Kord me tomo por el torso haciéndome para atrás, en su mirada note que no descansaría, hasta que le diera la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Ahora lo sigues negando Eli?

-De que hablas Kord?

-Vamos de nuevo con eso Sr. Eli de Sting? (Ojo a veces puedo ser muy infantil)

-Kord vasta!, exclame algo enojado pero más que todo sonrojado

-Me detendré cuando lo aceptes

-Aceptar qué?

-Eliiiii, quieres que llame a Trixie y le diga que te gusta, porque si no me dices le diré, obviamente yo no quería que Kord le dijera, así que mejor lo acepté.

-Yo...ahm...pueda que...de cierto punto...m-m g-guste T-Trixie

-Ja!, lo sabia y...

-Y...qué?

-Ya le besaste cierto, Kord parecía una adolescente chismosa

-Kord!, claro que no, de que estas hablando

-Pues...es que, estaban tan cerca...y solitos...a milímetros de distancia...

-Kord!

-Ja, ja, ja, lo siento Eli, es que me gusta verte así…

-Así como?

-Así...ya sabes

-Como?

-Ja, ja, ja, adiós Eli

-Pero, como?

-Adiós

-Kord!

Cuando Kord y Pronto salieron aproveche para desahogarme, a veces no soporto a Kord, es que el, es que, aaaahhhhhh, di un grito de enojo, pero luego me tranquilice, bien Eli no hables ni pienses así de Kord el es tu amigo y lo único que hace es decirte la verdad…aunque no de la mejor manera posible.

Y ahora...¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué...si paso cierto o estoy soñando? No si paso, no puedo creerlo la tenía muy cerca de mi, pude admirar esos hermosos ojos verdes, que me llenan de mucha inspiración y fuerzas, sentir el suave rose de sus labios en mi mejilla, y además...recibir sus tiernas caricias, de solo pensar en ella me distraigo mucho, y no me equivocaba, en ese momento todo mi arsenal estallaba en risa, y cuando lo noté solo las ignore, baje y les di de comer, pues ya era algo tarde y yo también tenía mucha hambre.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Por todas las babosas de BajoTerra, alguien me puede decir que fue lo que paso hace un instante casi me beso con Eli que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué me pasa?, ya tranquila, solo analiza y procesa la información, primero descubrimos un nuevo lugar dentro del refugio, para el cual se necesitaba una mescla de ADN y es la de Eli con la mía, subimos, descubrimos una supercomputadora y cuando Kord se fue, nos dejo a Eli y a mi solos, de alguna forma estaba feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, pero creo que se reflejaba más mi tristeza que mi felicidad por lo que Eli se empezó a preocupar por mí, esperen se preocupa por mí?, vamos Trixie procesa la información, hablamos y el me dijo lo mucho que me apreciaba y que no se imaginaria una vida sin mi, es tan romántico, lindo, atlético, guapo, atractivo, dulce y...

Aquí vamos de nuevo, pero es que cuando estoy junto a él ni yo misma me entiendo, tal vez por eso lo abrace, cuando me mira con sus ojos mi mente se paraliza pero mi cuerpo actúa por su cuenta, pero esta vez a diferencia de la otra si me devolvió el abrazo, me sentí como si fuera una babosa Aquabeek que encuentra a su familia, es decir, feliz, protegida, tranquila y emocionada.

Me doy por vencida, estoy en una lucha contra mi misma, y...debo aceptar el hecho de que si me gusta Eli.

-Aaaaawwwwwww, dije al mismo tiempo que seguía pensando en él, me dirigí a la cocina tenía mucha hambre e iba tan distraída pensando en cierto Shane que no me di cuenta y tropecé con Kord y no se diga lo que paso después.

**PDV de Kord:**

Note que muchos de los inventos de la sala son mas tecnología que mecánica, y por si se lo preguntan son dos cosas muy diferentes, la tecnología incluye muchos aspectos, la mecánica esta mas relacionado con piezas y todo eso, pero tal vez pueda que ciertas piezas ayuden a mejorar o por lo menos a utilizar las maquinas, salí del nuevo lugar y decidí ir a despertar a Pronto, para que me acompañara donde Garfio Rojo, le hable varias ocasiones pero nada, así que abrí la puerta de su habitación y le dispare una babosa gelatinosa, salto rápidamente de la cama pero no se molesto, pues para mi ya es una tradición despertar a Pronto de esa manera.

Fuimos en cuestión de segundos donde Garfio Rojo, y al querer subir no pudimos solo era con la mezcla de ADN de Eli y Trixie, así que por lo visto si no estaban ellos no podíamos subir, pero se me ocurrió ir a la habitación de cada uno y traer uno de sus cabellos y colocarlos, para mi suerte funciono, cuando llegue me encontré con una escena que desde hace tiempo quería presenciar, y es la de una romántica entre Eli y Trixie.

Vaya, Eli si sabe hacer bien las cosas pensé, después de que salió Trixie vi la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle la ya mencionada pregunta a Eli, y sin mucho escandalo obtuve lo que quise, después me retire de la sala, unos minutos de la confesión de Eli, vi bajar a Trixie muy distraída, pero le reste importancia.

Y valla que se encontraba distraída mientras me dirigía a la cocina tropezó conmigo, y mi gran tamaño junto con el golpe la hizo caer al suelo.

-¿Trixie te encuentras bien?- le dije extendiéndole la mano

-Si Kord, lo siento, es que iba un poco distraída

-Si "un poco" le dije en señal de venganza por lo sucedido anteriormente

-Oye, y en que pensabas?

-En Eli, se percato rápidamente de lo que dijo y tapo su boca con una de sus manos

-No Kord…ehm…en como podre, es decir, podremos ayudar a Eli

La chica comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y palidecer

-Claaaaroo, Señorita de Shane, como usted diga…

En lugar de contestar solo se sonrojo y desde ese preciso momento note que a ella también le gustaba Eli, y como esa es mi precisa forma de ser, no iba a descansar hasta que lo aceptara, solo espero que no sea igual de terca que Eli, porque sino eso tardaría un tiempo, continúe mi trayecto acompañado de una muy avergonzada Trixie, solo cenamos normalmente y fuimos a dormir.

**PDV de Trixie:**

Por todas las babosas de BajoTerra, eso fue muy vergonzoso, primero la caída y después lo de Eli, y Kord siempre con su mirada acusadora, aaahhhh, pensé molesta, cuando recorríamos el pequeño camino hacia la cocina, después de cenar fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y comenzamos a dormir.

_Al día siguiente…_

**PDV de Eli:**

Al parecer era el primero en despertar, el refugio se encontraba en completo silencio, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Pronto y Kord, y la suave y dulce respiración de Trixie, por lo que decidí quedarme en mi habitación un poco mas, vi en el reloj que esta frente a mi cama un poco arriba de la puerta que eran las 5:43 a.m. no encontraba en que pensar solo en quien, mi cabeza estaba completamente perdida, un universo completo se formo en ella, todo giraba alrededor de Trixie y en un viaje a la velocidad de la luz donde las únicas estrellas que iluminaban mi camino eran los dos bellos y hermosos ojos de Trixie, pasaban todos mis recuerdos con ella, sus ojos irradiaban tanta luz, que era imposible ver en el espacio exterior, de esa misma manera me llenan de inspiración, es imposible no dejar de verlos, pero tampoco se les puede admirar por siempre, sinceramente creo que estoy enamorado de Trixie.

Sentí algo sobre mi frente, era Burpy, haciéndome señales de ya saben…Eli a Tierra o a BajoTerra mejor dicho.

-Hola amiguito, que pasa?

Solo me frunció el seño y bajo de mi cabeza, me levante y fui a bañarme y cambiarme, cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación note el enorme desastre que dejo la explosión del día anterior, pero yo no era el único despierto Trixie también iba saliendo y, al igual que yo miro con asombro el enorme complot ocasionado por la "explosión".

-Buenos días Eli!

-Buenos días Trix!

-Creo que alguien tendrá que limpiar eso…

-Si…pero esta un poco difícil cierto? Le dije después de que ambos bajáramos por las escaleras.

-Ahmm...si...

-Ahm…Trix?

-Si Eli?

-Me acompañas arriba? le dije señalando el techo

-Claro, vamos

Me sonrió tímidamente yo hice lo mismo, cuando tocamos el vector de reconocimiento

de ADN, mis dos últimos dedos se entrelazaron con los de Trixie, y aunque si me preguntaba le diría que no fue con intención, en realidad si lo fue, pero a ella no le importo, de hecho, solo se aferro más a mi agarre, por lo que no me podía sentir más feliz.

Nos pusimos de pie y el "_elevador__"_ nos tomo por sorpresa, y creo que por ende Trixie se aferro con mucha fuerza de mi brazo, cuando llegamos se retiro sonrojada, y no la culpo yo también lo estaba. Se dirigió a la computadora y la encendió.

-Aun no entiendo como te aprendiste eso Trix…

-Si…pues tampoco yo, dijo sarcásticamente ambos reímos y la computadora dijo:

-Ambiente Emocional: Romance

Ambos dirigimos la vista hacia el ordenador, -¿Romance?. Pregunté confuso

-Si…al parecer puede detectar la situación por medio de video

-Eso es Cool

-Si que lo es, le sonreí nuevamente, y la computadora repitió la frase anterior, pero esta vez, nos sonrojamos viéndonos mutuamente en dirección a nuestros ojos, pero bajamos la mirada, ya lo comprobé, estoy enamorado de Trixie y mucho, pero por algún motivo no tenía el valor suficiente como para decírselo de frente, así que mejor comencé por algo simple para darme seguridad y ver su reacción ante lo que siento y todo dependería de eso.

-Trix...

-Si?

-Eres una gran amiga…

-También...tú lo eres Eli…

Ella se aproximo a mi y me dio un beso en la , me sonroje un "poco".

No podía resistir las ganas de tenerla nuevamente en mis brazos darle un abrazo y jamás soltarla, pero fui interrumpido por la voz computarizada la cual hizo de las suyas para sonrojarnos, al pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

-Estado emocional: Amor

No lo se pero creo que esa aplicación esta destinada para quitarme el animo de confesar lo que siento, pero para tratar de quitar el silencio incomodo...

-Y...como se desactiva eso del Estado Emocional? Pregunte haciéndonos reír a ambos.

-No lo sé, pero creo que tal vez pueda decir la verdad...

Al oír esas palabras me anime a decírselo, pero tengo la mala costumbre de estructurar todo lo que hago así que seguiría con lo simple pero un poco más directo.

-Ya lo creo Trix...

-Y...que opinas de todo esto Eli?

-A qué te refieres?

-Bueno...de este lugar, no te molesta que tu padre no te lo haya dicho o si quiera mencionado por lo menos una vez?

-Creo que si, pero...que puedo hacer, las cosas son así y no puedo cambiarlas por más que quiera, me hubiese gustado mucho venir con él...pero pensándolo bien...también me alegra que no hubiese sido así...

-Por qué dices eso?

Vi que no hice una buena elección de palabras así que utilizaría otras para explicarle lo que en realidad quería decir

-Bueno...si él aún viviera, Pronto no se hubiera hospedado aquí y si no hubiese sido así, no me hubiera guiado por aquel camino en donde tú me salvaste y...si no me hubieras salvado creo que...no te habría conocido...y tú significas mucho para mí

-Viéndolo de ese modo...a mi también me alegra que sea así...

-Y además...mi padre me decía que el trabajo de ser un Shane no es para cualquiera, ya que hay que entregarse de corazón para hacer el bien, y tener el poder de resistirse a las tentaciones que se puedan presentar, cuando te conocí, es decir, cuando los conocí me llene de felicidad porque tendría en quien confiar...tendría una familia, ustedes son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, y no los cambiaria por nada, se que podía haber conocido a alguien más si estaba junto a mi padre, muchas chicas y todo eso, pero...no hubiera sido lo mismo...creo que me estoy poniendo sentimental cierto?

-Si...pero, a mí me gusta que te pongas sentimental...porque expresas lo que sientes sin ninguna clase de temor y...eso es lindo...y, tierno...

Las palabras de Trixie por cierta razón causaron un momento incomodo entre ambos, no sabia que decir, pero eso me lleno de mucha confianza, y valor para decirle lo que siento, pero mis hormonas a veces no se pueden controlar y esta era una vez, por lo que me puse nervioso, y para intentar romper el profundo silencio pronuncie ciertas palabras que no resultaron del todo bien.

-Así...que te gusta mi sentimentalismo?

-Ahmm...

En vez de responderme solo bajo la mirada y pude notar como un pequeño rubor se formaba en sus mejillas.

-Genial Eli lo acabas de arruinar todo, dije en voz baja

Trixie solo rio, y se acerco a mí, poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Pues...creo que también me gusta otra cosa...

-Y...que es?

Antes de que ella respondiera se escucho un gran estruendo que provenía de la parte delantera del refugio, en ese mismo momento se activo la alarma, ambos bajamos rápidamente y nos pusimos en guardia, era el Dr. Blakk, pero por la parte trasera se encontraba el Clan Sombra

-Qué estará haciendo el Clan Sombra aquí? Pregunto Trixie

-Lo mismo digo de Blakk, que es lo que querrán?

-No lo se...

Sin saber en que segundo estábamos rodeados por hombres de Blakk e integrantes del Clan Sombra, nos estaban apuntando con sus lanzadoras el ruido de cargado era al unísono, rápidamente cargue a Joules y electrocute a unos hombres de Blakk, Trixie lanzó a Bluster su babosa tornado y envolvió a otros, le di señales para que nos separáramos ya que así seria más fácil derrotarlos, lo que no tome en cuenta fue que Twist y Diablos Nachos se encontraban presentes, cuando lo note fue tarde, entre tanto polvo, lanzadoras, babosas, disparos y choques lo único que pude escuchar fue una maléfica risa producido por Twist, no sabia lo que tramaba, y cuando lo supe trate de localizar a Trixie.

Twist le apuntó con la ametralladora a Trixie, y por el temor no note un disparo del Dr. Blakk que me hirió el brazo, Trixie lo noto.

-Eeeliiiiiiii! , Nooooo!

Twist aprovecho eso para dispararle

-Aaaaaahhhh!

-Nooo! Trixie!

_**Continuara...**_

Chan, chan, chan...con un tono de voz maléfico…

He aquí el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste, les tengo un aviso para quien interese, hace unos días subí otras dos historias me gustaría que las leyeran, una se llama "Zona T", la otra, "Trixie!", y me den su opinión de si voy empeorando o mejorando.

Ahora lo que no puede faltar:

**Saira Keyla: **me fascinan tus reviews, me ayudan a olvidar la gran tristeza que llevo, no te conozco, pero cada pixel de esos puntos suspensivos, me llevan a la conclusión de que eres alguien muy tímida, eso es cierto?

**Madeline CriXar Hatter: **sshhhiiiii, y muchas gracias, no se lo que me da la inspiración es algo que llega de golpe, por suerte aprovecho ese golpe, para crear algo que, según sus comentarios es bueno.

**SakuraWinner.0: **mmmm…pues a saber quien dirá eso? Por que yo no tengo ni la menor idea, jejejeje, aquí esta espero que te allá gustado!

**Trixlaura:**me alegra que te guste, y espero que también te allá gustado el capitulo

**Bartz Linx:**no me impresionaste, me sorprendiste!, y oye me puedes enseñar algo del francés?, por cierto no se lo que paso entre AF Darkness y tu pero algo me dice que no quiero saber…

**AF Darkness: **Wuuaau, tu tienes pensamientos que nada que ver con los míos, no te ofendas no es mi intención, pero es que…

Por cierto cuantos años tienes?

**Romy2001: **gra-ci-as, y…porque dices eso? Que los deje en un poquito de suspenso no me hace igual, o si?

**Abby Pea: **te lo preguntaba porque cuando yo escribo Peña me aparece Pea, y oye mi primer apellido es Peña!


	5. Visita al Clan Sombra

Siento tardar tanto es que no tuve nada de tiempo libre y cuando lo tuve no tenia internet así que bueno no pude subirlo, pero aquí esta! Así que a leer!

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Twist le apuntó con la ametralladora a Trixie, y por el temor no note un disparo del Dr. Blakk que me hirió el brazo, Trixie lo noto._

_-Eeeliiiiiiii! , Nooooo!_

_-Aaaaaahhhh!_

_-Nooo! Trixie!_

**Capitulo 5: Visita al Clan Sombra**

**PDV de Trixie:**

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien pensando en todo lo sucedido, mi cabeza no dejaba de repetir el nombre Eli ni por tan solo un segundo, estaba comenzando a irritarme, ya había aceptado que me gusta Eli, entonces, ¿Por qué mi propia cabeza no me deja en paz?, pero de todas formas pensar en no es nada malo, como se puede evitar pensar en alguien valiente, guapo, atlético, honesto, lindo, inteligente, tierno, fiel…

-_Trixie ya basta-_ me reproche mentalmente. Pero existe un problema, no se si a Eli le intereso de esa manera también, ya que hasta la fecha no me ha ofrecido otra cosa que no sea su amistad, la cual aprecio mucho por cierto, pero…¿Solo amigos es lo que seremos? ¿Qué pasa si a Eli no le gusto? No sabría que hacer, tenerlo como amigo es algo bueno pero…quisiera que el fuera algo mas que eso, que pudiéramos estar juntos…

Tengo mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero solo me basto un segundo para saber quien es en verdad, su actitud de tenacidad y valentía, su entrega total a lo que ama, su maravillosa forma de expresarse, su forma de pensar y actuar, su forma de sentir…netamente el es la combinación perfecta de todas las buenas virtudes existentes.

Pase prácticamente toda la madrugada pensando en Eli, cuando vi el reloj note que ya era algo tarde así que me fui a bañar y cambiar, cuando iba saliendo de mi habitación Eli también, lo salude como siempre lo hago y bajamos por las escaleras, el enorme desastre que había sido ocasionado el día anterior tenia que ser removido, lo malo es que uno de nosotros tendría que hacerlo, pero para mi suerte Eli me pidió que fuéramos a la SARBAJ, así que por el momento no tendría que preocuparme.

No se si decirle a Eli lo que siento por el, me asusta la reacción que pueda tener, o la respuesta que pueda darme. Pero…se lo diré estoy completamente segura que puedo hacerlo, de todas maneras, si se lo digo ahora o no lo hago, la respuesta seria la misma. Cuando mostramos la mezcla de ADN a propósito quise entrelazar mis dedos con los de Eli, y a el no le molesto, así que me dio un poco de animo.

Ese "elevador" me hizo pasar vergüenza, no quería sonrojarme pero a veces hacemos cosas sin querer, encendí la computadora y vi una aplicación activa se llamaba Estado Emocional no sabia de que trataba, y cuando lo hice pues…bueno solo digamos que por momentos hubiera deseado no estar allí, pero una enorme duda me entro en mi cabeza ¿La emoción era mutua o solo de una persona?

Eli nuevamente se acerco a mí, y comenzó a decirme cosas muy tiernas y lindas, esa computadora dijo: ¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que el sentía? ¿O solo media mis emociones? Dudas, dudas y más dudas se formaron dentro de mi cabeza. De repente se me ocurrió preguntarle que opinaba de todo el lugar, su repuesta fue la misma que cuando le pregunte lo mismo en aquella ocasión donde íbamos en busca de la babosa Fraguadora. Pero debo admitir que a mi también me gusta que el padre de Eli este muerto, se oye horrible pero es que de no ser así yo no lo hubiera conocido.

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo proveniente de la parte trasera del refugio, Eli y yo no dudamos en bajar y ponernos en guardia, era increíble la gran cantidad de hombres de Blakk que se encontraba en nuestro patio, y si no fuera poco también habían muchos integrantes del Clan Sombra, ellos son pacíficos si no se les altera pero esta vez fueron alterados por los disparos de todos los hombres de Blakk.

Eli me dio órdenes de separarnos para cubrir más terreno, pero Twist al parecer quería eso para deshacerse de mí, Eli se distrajo por lo mismo, y el Dr. Blakk jugo sucio y le dio a Eli en el brazo hiriéndolo, yo me distraje, Twist aprovecho eso y me disparo con la ametralladora. No se en que momento fui tomada por uno de los integrantes del Clan Sombra y tele transportada.

-Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¿Qué paso? ¿Eli?

-¡Trixie cuidado!... ¿Qué?

-¡¿Eli?!

-¡¿Trixie?!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo se te encuentras...ahj...bien...

La herida que Blakk le había hecho a Eli en su brazo era muy profunda, había roto su camisa y cortado un poco la banda donde lleva a sus babosas.

-Yo estoy bien pero tu no, ven acá- me acerque a el y con mucho cuidado retire un poco su camisa rasgada, con la misma limpie con delicadeza la sangre que escurría de su herida. –Auch! Trix cuidado duele- me dijo Eli alejando un poco mi mano.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?- se que la pregunta fue tonta, ¡Claro que no se encontraba bien! Pero a el no le importo, de hecho tomo mis manos y me acerco mas hacia el ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso besarme? No lo se pero de ser así no me negaría ¿Quien se negaría a besar a Eli?

Pero todo esto fue detenido por el líder del Clan Sombra, el cual se nos acerco y nos indico que nos pusiéramos de pie, Eli no dudo en ponerse el Sombra ductor, me asombra que Eli pueda soportar tanta fuerza, ni siquiera el gran héroe Will Shane pudo soportarlo pero Eli, eso indica que el es mas fuerte. No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estén hablando pero algo era seguro, y es que no seria algo bueno, con ver la expresión en la cara de Eli me bastaba para saber que seria algún otro riesgo o peligro que se aproximaba.

_**Ese día mas temprano en las instalaciones de Blakk...**_

**PDV de Blakk:**

Algo llamo mi atención desde ayer una enorme cantidad de energía estaba siendo liberada de algún lugar de BajoTerra, y yo tenia que tenerla, no se que es pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que la conseguiré y la usare para derrotar a Eli Shane, cuando estaba cansado de buscar algo de información y no encontrar nada llame a Twist.

-¡Twist!

-Si señor? Se le ofrece algo?

-Twist ayúdame a buscar algo

-El que señor?

-He estado recibiendo alertas sobre una gran fuente de poder cerca de aquí, necesito que me digas de donde proviene-. El chico tomo una iPod y empezó a buscar en su cara note un gran signo de furia.

-Y bien?

-Proviene del refugio Shane...

-Entonces creo que haremos una visita a Eli y su banda...

Sin más que decir y pensar, llame a Diablos Nachos, les ordene a ambos que organizaran un ejército de hombres, que llevaran mi ametralladora y prepararan una gran cantidad de babosas transformadas o "malvadas" como les dice la Banda de Shane. En cuestión de minutos llegamos al refugio Shane, cuando vi al otro lado del mismo a un gran cantidad de integrantes del Clan Sombra (les digo así porque no se de que especie son, pueden decirme cual es?) quede asombrado. Esto será interesante pensé.

Cuando iba a acabar con Eli Shane este desapareció junto con la chica.

-¿Qué a donde se fueron?- pregunto Twist

En eso apareció el troll junto con el topoide, no podía creerlo esto iba a ser muy fácil, pero los integrantes del Clan Sombra se pusieron en mi contra y comenzaron a atacarnos, obviamente no quería morir así que...

-¡Retirada! ¡Vámonos!- nadie dudo de mi orden y todos salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos del lugar, pero esto no se quería así voy a averiguar lo que pasa y nadie me detendrá.

_**Con el Clan Sombra...**_

**PDV de Eli:**

Sin saber en que momento fuimos tele transportados por el Clan Sombra, una vez estando a salvo me asegure de que Trixie lo estuviera, ella se acerco a mi y comenzó tratar de limpiar mi herida, me ardía mucho pero deje que lo hiciera. El líder del Clan Sombra se acerco a mí, no dude en ponerme el Sombra ductor.

-_Eli Shane hemos detectado una fuente poderosa de energía que proviene de tu refugio_

-Puede ser que sea el SARBAJ que descubrimos ayer

_-De que estas hablando Shane?_

-Ayer descubrimos otro lugar dentro del refugio tiene muchos inventos y maquinas

_-Puede ser pero podemos ver de que se trata..._

-Por supuesto, pero porque es tan importante?

_-Ese lugar tiene el poder más grande que puedas imaginar_

-Que tipo de poder

_-Tiene almacenado grandes cantidades de energía de babosas_

-Energía de babosas?

_-Si, funciona con energía producida por babosas cierto?_

-Si utilizamos ls babosas Fandango para recargarla pero que tiene eso que ver?

_-Te lo explicare poco a poco por ahora necesito revisar todo, podemos ir hoy?_

-Claro pero...ahj...ahora esta el Dr. Blakk allí- mi dolor era insoportable y aumentaba a cada instante, el líder se acerco a mi y puso una de sus manos sobre mi herida, esa comenzó a brillar, y a medida que su brillo aumentaba mi dolor también lo hacia, Trixie se acerco a mi y sujeto mi mano estrechándola con fuerza.

_-Aaaahhhh!_

_-Tranquilízate Eli Shane ya termine_

-Ehmm...gracias...?

_-Por nada ahora iré a avisar a los demás integrantes, saldremos dentro de una hora..._

El se alejo dejándome a solas con Trixie, iba a hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía pero antes debía asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien en el refugio así que llame a Kord para preguntar.

Eli: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Kord: si amigo en donde están?

Eli: estoy con Trixie en el territorio del Clan Sombra

Kord: todo bien por allá?

Eli: Ehmm...si Kord iremos dentro de una hora

Kord: esta bien hermano, y por cierto suerte con tu Trixie

Eli: de que hablas Kord?

Kord: quieres que lo diga?

Eli: no, mejor no lo digas y gracias...creo...

Kord: muy bien Zane fuera

Eli: adiós Shane fuera

Después de hablar con Kord me dirigí hacia Trixie, suspire y me tranquilice iba a decirle lo que estaba ocultándole desde hace tiempo y esta vez no tendría escapatoria.

-Sucede algo?

-No, solo necesito hablar contigo de algo importante

-Y que es ese algo importante?

-Pues Trixie...ahm...

-Tranquilo ve despacio...

-Esta bien, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-Si como olvidarlo, pero...?

-Bueno...desde ese día sentí algo que jamás había experimentado con otra persona, me sentí diferente, mi corazón se altera siempre que estoy contigo o alguien menciona tu nombre, y como ya te he dicho antes tú eres lo más importante para mí y no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti

-A donde va esto Eli...?

-A un lugar...?

Ella se acerco a mí y se cruzo de brazos, me acerque más a ella y la mire los ojos, y continúe con mis palabras

-Lo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo es que yo t-te a-amo...

-Bueno Eli yo...- su silencio me estaba provocando malas ideas en mi cabeza. –...yo también te...yo te amo Eli...

Ella se acerco mas a mi y coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, coloque mis manos rodeando su cintura, poco a poco nos íbamos acercando el uno con el otro mientras que en mi cabeza se presentaban estas preguntas ¿Esto esta pasando? ¿A caso estoy soñando? No creía todo esto, todo este tiempo sufriendo la angustia de no saber lo que sentía y ahora resulta que ella si me corresponde.

Deje todo eso de lado cuando sentí el choque de sus labios contra los míos, sus labios eran adictivos, sabían a miel, era lo mejor que había experimentado en mi vida, pero como todo lo bueno tiene su final nos fuimos separando lentamente en busca de oxigeno, después de tomar aire apoye mi frente con la suya, ella aun no habría sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo la mire a sus labios y le robe otro beso, ella me lo devolvió de la manera mas apasionada posible me acerco mas así misma, y yo la sujete con mas fuerza por su cintura haciéndome liberar un gran y profundo:

-Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

_**Continuara...**_

¡Tada! ¡Quinto capitulo señores y señoritas! ¡Un saludo desde Honduras! ¡Gracias por sus reviews!

Se me olvidaba algo tengo que deshacer un lio:

**Bartz Linx: **no pensé mal de ti, solo pensé que un chico coqueteándole a otro chico seria un poco raro, y tu que creíste que pensé?

**AF Darkness: **Mmmm...de quitarle...tal vez que no mueran como tu lo dijiste destripados, y no le pongas muchos actos sangrientos y palabras soeces que tal eso?


End file.
